First Kiss
by thebestfabulouspotato
Summary: Francis visita el pueblo de origen de su madre para honrarla tras su muerte, mas en el camino se topa con un joven brujo con quien realiza un trato para que ambos puedan obtener lo que necesitan. #frukweek2019


**First Kiss**

Desde que era pequeño, Francis a menudo hablaba con su madre sobre su sueño de conocer muchos lugares alrededor de su mano. Dado que la mujer trabajaba como la sirvienta de unos nobles que vivían cerca de su casa, no tenían el suficiente dinero como para que el pequeño pudiera cumplir su sueño. No obstante, su madre siendo una mujer sumamente comprensiva y amorosa, comúnmente le contaba las historias del pueblo en que había crecido, antes de irse a vivir en la villa donde se encontraban.

Las personas alrededor del lugar rápidamente se habían encariñado con ella y Francis. Muchos de los comerciantes les obsequiaban algunos de sus productos, y a menudo pasaba los días con los ancianos del pueblo, quienes le relataban sobre su juventud. Si bien no tenían mucho dinero, Francis consideraba que fue muy dichoso por su niñez. De tal manera, cuando su madre cayó enferma, su mundo prácticamente se derrumbó.

Para poder ayudarla, dado que la pobre mujer no rendía en sus labores tan diligentemente como antes lo realizaba, fue consiguiéndose pequeños trabajos para ayudarla con los gastos. A pesar de que el resto de la gente los ayudaron todo lo posible, un día la condición de su madre empeoró considerablemente. Aunque el médico de la zona intentó todo lo posible por ella, esa misma noche falleció.

A partir de entonces, Francis decidió que no podría estar más agradecido con sus amigos de la villa cuando estos le ayudaron con el resto de los procedimientos necesarios para que su madre descansara en paz. Posteriormente, cuando uno de los nobles para los que su mamá había llegado a trabajar le entregó suficiente dinero como para volver a su pueblo de origen y visitar los lugares en el camino, decidió que lo haría para honrar su memoria.

Así, tras despedirse de sus seres queridos y todos quienes lo habían ayudado, partió a su aventura. Dado que el pueblo en cuestión se hallaba bastante lejos de su villa, recorrió numerosos lugares y conoció a muchas personas en el camino. Se dedicó a realizar pequeños trabajos temporales donde se hospedaba, y a fin de cuentas, a una relativamente corta edad terminó aprendiendo sobre las personas y desarrollando una gran empatía por quienes lo rodeaban.

Tras numerosas vueltas de la vida y experiencias, un día finalmente llegó a su meta. Así, la primera impresión que Francis obtuvo sobre el pueblo de origen de su madre es que se sentía particularmente familiar. La gente era muy alegre y amable con él, a excepción de una y otra persona que desconfiaba de los viajeros como él. Tomando en cuenta todas las rarezas e injusticias con las que se había topado en sus excursiones, el lugar le parecía ameno e inexplicablemente le producía una sensación de tranquilidad y bienestar.

De igual manera, había seguido la clásica rutina que efectuaba cada nuevo pueblo que visitaba, la cual consistía en comenzar comprando un par de frutas o verduras para comer en la noche, buscar una posada lo decente por un precio razonable y finalmente, pagar para quedarse por la noche. Ocasionalmente optaba por dormir en el apacible bosque, bajo la luz de las estrellas y con los sonidos de la naturaleza alrededor de él, pero esa vez en particular se decidió por la primera opción.

Una vez que estaba en la habitación que le asignaron, colocó sus pertenencias en una silla junto a una mesa de madera, para entonces sentarse en la orilla de la cama a fin de quitarse sus zapatos y el resto de la ropa de viaje. Posteriormente, se empezó a estirar, sobre todo por su adolorida espalda, mientras apreciaba la habitación que le habían asignado, la cual incluía también una cama pequeña, una mesita de noche y una ventana. Exhausto por las largas caminatas, se recostó con la intención de descansar por un momento, mas no tardó en quedarse dormido.

Al abrir los ojos el día siguiente, gracias a la luz que entraba a la habitación, se percató de que apenas acababa de amanecer. Estirándose nuevamente, comenzó el día sentándose en la cama para arreglarse el cabello. Procedió a acercarse a la ventana para contemplar a las personas realizando sus actividades de la mañana: acomodar sus puestos, preparar o recoger sus productos para llevarlos y así comenzar a negociarlos. No obstante, se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar que las calles se encontraban desérticas.

Tras recoger sus pertenencias, salió del dormitorio en dirección a la recepción, donde se desconcertó cuando vio que tampoco había algún encargado. Sin pensarlo mucho, se acercó a la puerta para retirarse, hasta que una mano bruscamente lo sujetó del brazo para que no saliera. Confuso, se volteó para toparse con el rostro de uno de los supervisores de la posada.

–Yo que usted no saldría –susurró, mirando detrás de Francis nerviosamente, como esperando que alguien abriera la puerta de golpe. Parpadeó un par de veces, ladeando la cabeza.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, mientras el hombre lentamente le soltaba el brazo.

–¿No le contaron? Cada quince días nos visita el brujo del bosque cerca del amanecer. La gente cuenta que busca víctimas para sus rituales, entonces nos escondemos hasta que se vaya.

–¿Ya ha secuestrado a alguien? –inquirió Francis, genuinamente curioso ante la historia. Había escuchado en otros lugares que había visitado sobre mujeres a quienes consideraban brujas, pero rara vez de un hombre.

–Pues… no, pero eso es porque siempre nos hemos ocultado, desde la primera vez que vino –Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron levemente, mas disimuló su sonrisa para no ofender al hombre.

–¿Y si viene al pueblo con otras intenciones? ¿Nunca nadie le ha preguntado qué quiere?

–¡Claro que no! –Exclamó el señor, escandalizado– ¡No sabemos de qué es capaz!

–Bueno, supongo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo –agregó alegremente, dándose la vuelta para salir de la posada. El hombre lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

–No diga que no le advertí –murmuró el señor mientras Francis daba el primer paso fuera del lugar, para entonces cerrar la puerta y según lo que escuchó, bloquearla con un objeto grande y pesado.

Una vez afuera, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que las calles estaban completamente vacías, lo cual comprobó en un momento; no obstante, notó que algunas personas se estaban asomando por una rendija, sus miradas llenas de desconcierto, lástima o incluso disgusto.

Dado que estaba bastante seguro de que nadie se le acercaría para venderle sus mercancías u orientarlo, comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque, donde tenía planeado honrar a su madre al colgar un antiguo collar suyo en uno de los árboles cerca del río, pues una gran parte de los sucesos en sus historias había ocurrido en tal zona. Si bien desconocía el origen de la pieza de joyería, esta era una delicada cadena de oro con un anillo, pero no se había percatado de esto hasta que lo encontró entre sus pertenencias.

Al estar apreciando el collar, no notó cuando una figura cubierta por una capa negra comenzó a observarlo desde la distancia. De tal manera, continuó su camino sin preocuparse por el supuesto brujo. Así, recorrió lo que restaba del pueblo, el cual era mucho más grande de lo que creía, hasta llegar a la orilla de la entrada el bosque, cuando se le ocurrió que no tenía idea de dónde se hallaba el río.

Por un momento pensó que podría sencillamente entrar y dejar algún tipo de marca para no perderse, pero bastaba con un simple vistazo para percatarse de que la zona era muy extensa. Dado que no conocía bien a nadie del pueblo, además de que ninguna persona conocía su paradero, perderse era un riesgo que no podía tomar.

–Parece que necesita ayuda.

Al escuchar tales palabras, se volteó para toparse con una figura cubierta por completo de negro, la cual se encontraba a varios metros de distancia. Alzando una ceja y con una sonrisilla burlona, se cruzó de brazos mientras ojeaba al individuo.

–Supongo que usted es el brujo del que todos hablan –comentó Francis sin miedo. Para tal punto se había topado con muchas personas quienes aseguraban tener poderes sobrenaturales, pero a fin de cuentas se había probado que eran farsantes, nada más y nada menos.

–Me sorprende que esté aquí afuera si ya en el pueblo le advirtieron de mi presencia –agregó el desconocido, sin moverse de su lugar. Francis entonces pensó que su voz no sonaba particularmente temible o amenazadora, a diferencia de la mayoría de estafadores que había conocido.

–Pensé que era un buen momento para que nadie se metiera en mi camino. Veo que me equivoqué –el hombre negó con la cabeza sutilmente, para entonces dar unos cuantos pasos al frente. Francis se mantuvo atento en caso de que intentara atacarlo o algo similar, pero no se movió del mismo punto.

–Créame que si vengo siguiéndolo es porque pienso que podríamos ayudarnos –ladeó la cabeza, intrigado ante sus palabras.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo? –preguntó, aún sin moverse de su lugar, a pesar de que el otro cada vez se iba acercando más y más.

–Necesito comprar algunos productos del pueblo, pero la gente se encierra cuando me acerco. Si me ayuda a conseguirlos, lo puedo guiar por el bosque –explicó, una vez que estaba a solo un par de metros de distancia de Francis, quien lo miró de arriba abajo y sonrió.

–Normalmente no tendría problemas en aceptar un trato así, pero sucede que preferiría ver primero el rostro de la persona con quien estoy negociando –agregó, genuinamente curioso por ver la cara de la misteriosa figura. Esta, por su parte, pareció quedarse en silencio para considerarlo por un momento, pero terminó por suspirar y quitarse la parte de arriba de la capa para revelar su identidad.

La primera impresión que Francis tuvo es que definitivamente no era lo que se esperaba. La misteriosa figura era un chico que podría ser un par de años menor que él. Su piel era pálida y estaba cubierta de pecas, mientras que sus enormes ojos verdes distraían del hecho de que su cabello rubio parecía un nido de ratas; no obstante, era imposible ignorar sus monstruosas cejas. Apenas las vio, pudo jurar que sintió un escalofrío.

–No esperaba que fueras tan lindo –soltó repentinamente, y así causó que las mejillas del otro rápidamente tomaran color.

–¿Vas a hacerlo o no? –chilló, indignado, cruzándose de brazos. Francis sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior y apreciándolo desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

–Si no te pones la capa de nuevo y me dices tu nombre, con todo gusto.

El menor lució realmente irritado y ruborizado por un momento, y Francis tenía claro que existía la posibilidad de que lo mandara al infierno por su atrevimiento, pero para tal punto no pensaba hacerse para atrás. Así, dio un par de pasos al frente y se deleitó al notar la diferencia de altura entre los dos.

–Arthur –murmuró finalmente, rendido, mas sin dejar de establecer contacto visual. Francis pensó que sus ojos eran hermosos.

–Es un placer conocerte, Arthur –agregó, realizando una pequeña reverencia ante él. El chico infló las mejillas, evidentemente molesto por la forma en que estaban estableciendo el acuerdo.

–Yo también merezco saber tu nombre.

–Soy Francis, a su servicio, Su Alteza –apenas tomó su mano para besarla, el otro la arrebató rápidamente, para entonces dar un vistazo a su alrededor y asegurarse de que nadie los hubiese visto. Posteriormente, le dedicó una brillante sonrisa cuando Arthur lo miró con desprecio.

–Necesito dos bollos de pan, un poco de azúcar, carne de cordero y una tela negra que sea bastante gruesa –se apresuró Arthur a enumerar lo que necesitaba, mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsa con una gran cantidad de monedas.

–Directo al grano, me gusta –comentó Francis, tomando la bolsita, para luego dirigirse nuevamente al pueblo. Arthur lo siguió a la distancia para asegurarse de que no cometiera ninguna estupidez.

De tal manera, el mayor no tardó en empezar a tocar las puertas de los locales en que había notado que vendían los productos necesarios. Si bien al principio la gente se negaba a abrir y venderle, Francis rápidamente fue capaz de convencerlos de que estaban a salvo. A pesar de que tuvo que pagar por la carne y por la tela a un precio un poco más alto de lo normal, logró obtener todos los artículos de la lista. Se volteó para buscar a su acompañante, pero este ya no estaba a sus espaldas. De tal manera, se dirigió al lugar donde se habían encontrado en un principio con la esperanza de topárselo ahí.

Afortunadamente, aunque la gente del pueblo tenía muchas dudas sobre el misterioso brujo, Francis pudo explicarles que apenas era un chiquillo quien no parecía tener intenciones de dañarlos. Estaba seguro de que cuando lo notaron a la distancia y vieron su tierna carita, perdieron bastante el miedo que le tenían. Francis no estaba seguro de que esa fuera la intención del otro, pero supuso que así se le facilitarían mucho más las compras para cuando volviera dentro de quince días.

Una vez que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la entrada del bosque, observó que Arthur se encontraba sentado en el suelo, observando una bola blanca con pura concentración. Supuso que todo era parte de su acto, así que se limitó a soltar la bolsa con materiales y el dinero restante a su lado, para así sacarlo de repente de su trance.

–Le hablé bien de ti a la gente para que no tengas problemas la próxima vez que vengas –comentó, mientras el otro se apresuraba a guardar la esfera en el bolso que aparentemente cargaba debajo de su capa. Antes de guardar los artículos, les echó un vistazo primero y luego los metió también.

–Gracias –murmuró el chico, evitando realizar contacto visual. Para su mala suerte, Francis de igual manera notó su sonrojo.

–¿Dónde los estabas consiguiendo? –preguntó, Curioso por conocer cómo el joven había subsistido hasta ese punto si la gente continuaba huyendo de él.

–Tuve que visitar otros pueblos cercanos.

–Pero el resto de los pueblos están muy lejos de aquí.

–Sí, lo he notado –masculló Arthur, rodando los ojos y levantándose del suelo. Francis soltó una risilla.

–¿Nunca pensaste en quitarte la capa o cambiarte la ropa? –continuó interrogándolo, mientras el otro empezaba a caminar hacia al bosque y él lo seguía de cerca. Arthur se encogió de hombros.

–¿Y perder el estilo? Nunca –agregó sarcásticamente, suspirando y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Francis se rió con ganas–. Igual me parece que es un poco tarde como para que me preguntes eso.

–¿No tienes miedo de que te acusen o te ataquen? ¿En serio confías en que te tienen tanto miedo? –su acompañante dejó de caminar de golpe, para así voltearse y mirarlo de frente.

–¿Miedo? Soy yo quien les ha ayudado todo este tiempo a sobrevivir. Con un rey así de inútil, jamás podrían estar tan estables, así que a cada rato buscan mi cabaña en el bosque para pedirme favores. ¿De dónde crees que saco mi dinero? –Francis frunció el ceño, confuso ante la confesión.

–¿Entonces por qué te huyen? –el chico se encogió de hombros, para luego continuar yendo hacia su destino.

–Apariencias, hipocresía, yo qué sé.

–Ellos son los que se lo pierden –agregó Francis en voz baja, casi en un susurro. Arthur no tardó en sonrojarse y desviar la mirada.

–Si sigues así, no soy yo al que van a terminar acusando –murmuró mientras atravesaba unos arbustos en el camino. Francis de nuevo se rió ante su reacción.

De tal manera, los dos jóvenes continuaron su camino hacia el mencionado río, el cual aparentemente no se hallaba muy cerca del pueblo. Así, el viaje transcurrió mientras Francis le contaba su historia y el motivo por el cual se encontraba en tal lugar a su acompañante, quien lo escuchaba atentamente, aunque fingiera que no le importaba. Entre cumplidos y comentarios pasados del tono de mayor, el otro siguió acallándolo o ignorándolo, para que así Francis se riera con ganas y poco a poco fuera sintiendo cómo su corazón se iba acelerando al ver el pésimamente disimulado sonrojo del otro.

Arthur le llamaba atención. No solo por su linda cara, pero porque realmente lo intrigaba. Así, Francis no tardó en percatarse de que él le había contado una gran cantidad de información sobre él, pero el chico meramente la había contado sobre la tremenda hipocresía de la gente del pueblo. De igual forma, aunque lo interrogó todo lo que pudo para que le comentara más sobre su vida y su origen, el joven decidió reservar todos los detalles jugosos que se esperaba.

Cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle en qué parte del bosque se encontraba a su cabaña (para realizar algunas visitas amistosas, por supuesto), Arthur le indicó que habían llegado a su destino, y entonces Francis comprendió por qué su madre atesoraba tanto el lugar.

El río no era muy ancho, así que probablemente era posible cruzarlo nadando, pues la corriente también corría de forma pacífica. Alrededor había una gran cantidad de árboles firmes y gruesos, mientras que el césped estaba cubierto de flores. Además, se encontró con varios arbustos repletos de rosas rojas, hermosas y brillantes, justo como le gustaban. Cerca de una de las curvas del río, se encontraba un robusto roble, el cual le recordaba al árbol que su madre mencionaba cuando hablaba de su infancia.

De tal manera, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó al gran roble. Una vez que estaba lo suficientemente cerca, no dudó en tocarlo y en inclinarse para hablarle en voz baja a su madre. Notó que su acompañante se volteó y bajó la cabeza para darle privacidad. Así, sacó el collar mientras continuaba susurrándole, para darle las gracias por todo y recordarle cuánto la amaba. Una vez que había terminado, se limpió algunas lágrimas que se la habían escapado y se volvió para agradecerle a Arthur, quien parecía estar bastante inquieto por algún motivo.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasó al…?

–Tengo que decirte algo –lo interrumpió Arthur, sus ojos llenos de nerviosismo y temor. Francis ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces, confuso ante su repentino cambio de actitud.

–¿Qué sucede? –cuestionó, arrimándose al otro, quien se quedó en silencio por un momento, suspiró para calmarse y empezó a hablar.

–¿Conoces algo sobre la historia de este pueblo?

–¿En qué sentido?

–Sobre los reyes –Francis negó con la cabeza, cada vez más desconcertado por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación–. Sucede que la reina murió hace poco…

–¡Qué mal, pobrecita!

–No, lo contrarió –lo corrigió Arthur, frunciendo el ceño–. La reina era una mujer cruel y egoísta. El pueblo la odiaba –Francis soltó un pequeño "oh" –. Afortunadamente, era infértil y nunca pudo darle herederos al rey.

–Supongo que es muy interesante, pero ¿por qué estamos hablando de esto? –cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al menor como si sus palabras no tuvieran sentido. El mencionado rodó los ojos.

–Ten paciencia –lo regañó, cruzándose de brazos–. Sucede que hace muchos años hubo un gran escándalo porque la reina descubrió que el rey tenía una amante, la cual había quedado embarazada. Entonces la reina en un ataque de celos la obligó a huir del reino –Arthur esperó un par de segundos para ver si Francis reaccionaba, pero este solo le indicó que continuara la historia–… Esa mujer era tu madre.

Francis parpadeó una, luego dos y después tres veces, mientras procesaba la información que acababa de escuchar. Una vez que lo logró, no tardó en soltar una carcajada, con el otro mirándolo como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

–¿De qué te ríes? ¡Te estoy diciendo que eres el único heredero del rey! –protestó Arthur, claramente molesto ante la inesperada reacción.

–¿Y cómo te diste cuenta? ¿Lo viste en tu mágica bola de cristal? –respondió en tono burlón, sin siquiera intentar controlar su risa.

–¡Pues sí, en realidad!

–¿Y qué más? ¿Soy también parte dragón y mi mamá era la reina de las hadas?

Rodando los ojos, Arthur se limitó a mover sus manos sutilmente. Dado que Francis estaba muy ocupado burlándose, no notó cuando empezó a elevarse unos centímetros de la tierra, al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de que su acompañante lucía mucho más bajito de lo normal. No tardó demasiado en fijarse en que sus pies no estaban tocando el suelo.

–¡Bájame! –chilló, histérico al no saber qué planeaba hacer el otro. Arthur sonrió burlonamente.

–¿Ya me crees?

–¡Sí, sí, pero bájame! –Dicho y hecho, con un ademán logró que Francis volviera a tocar el suelo. Este por su parte, le dedicó una mala mirada y Arthur sonrió en respuesta.

–Bueno, ya cumplí con mi parte del acuerdo, así que me retiro –agregó Arthur, para entonces darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar en dirección opuesta. Francis rápidamente se movió para tomarlo del brazo.

–¡Espera! –exclamó impulsivamente. Su acompañante lo miró de reojo, arqueando una ceja– Yo… no sé cómo volver al pueblo, y menos cómo encontrar el castillo. Además… –Arthur se terminó de voltear, cruzándose los brazos– creo que te mereces algo más por la información. No era parte de nuestro trato original, ¿cierto? –agregó juguetonamente, acercándose más al otro, hasta estar justo frente a su cara.

Sin duda alguna, en ningún momento le pasó a Francis por la cabeza que su acompañante se lo tomara en serio y lo jalara del cuello de la camisa para estamparle un beso.

No es como si no lo hubiese disfrutado.

Sus labios sabían a gloria y a unas cartas bien jugadas.

Una vez que separaron sus labios, Francis se quedó embobado por un momento, riendo tontamente y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. En un miserable intento por ocultar el tremendo sonrojo en sus mejillas, Arthur se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando.

–¿A dónde vamos? –cuestionó Francis una vez que salió de su trance y empezó a seguir al chico.

–Al castillo.

–Estás sonrojado.

–¡Cállate!

* * *

Unos años después de la primera vez que había visitado el pueblo, Francis se estaba paseando por los corredores del castillo tras una reunión con su padre. Coqueteando con las sirvientas más jóvenes, sonriéndoles a los empleados más ancianos y saludando a los guardias con los que había establecido una amistad. Así continuó hasta llegar a su habitación, para entonces abrir la puerta y entrar calmadamente.

No le sorprendió tanto como debería que una figura negra estuviera sentada en su cama.

–Llevabas un buen rato de no visitarme –comentó Francis, para cerrar la puerta y entonces empezar a quitarse sus zapatos y el resto de sus vestimentas–. Hoy no podemos entretenernos mucho, mañana tengo que…

–Ir a buscar tu futura reina –murmuró Arthur, sin dirigirle la mirada. Francis suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.

–Porque mi padre me lo pidió –aclaró, molesto ante la reacción de su pareja, mas no tardó en pasársele el enojo para que se le acercara e intentara abrazarlo por la espalda–. Nadie te va a quitar tu lugar en mi corazón y lo sabes –susurró, quitándole la parte superior de la capa para empezar a besar su cuello. Arthur se tensó visiblemente, y no tardó en levantarse de golpe.

–No debí haber venido –murmuró, moviéndose hacia la ventana para escaparse. Francis se levantó rápidamente.

–Arthur.

–Que te vaya bien en tu viaje.

–Te amo.

Arthur dejó de intentar saltar por la ventana por un momento, el cual aprovechó Francis para acercársele y tomarlo de la cintura.

–¿No me vas a dar mi beso de despedida? –preguntó, mirando a Arthur con esos ojos que sabía que provocaba que el otro se derritiera. El mencionado sonrió levemente, rodando los ojos, para luego inclinarse y depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Francis no pudo evitar sonreír.

–¿Me juras que seguirás siendo mío? –susurró infantilmente, mientras sus mejillas tomaban color. Francis soltó una risilla, para entonces besarlo en su mejilla.

–Sabes que me casaría contigo si pudiera –Arthur le dedicó otra de sus honestas sonrisas, y Francis sintió como si se hubiese derretido por un momento.

–Necesito que me traigas algunas cosas, ahora que lo pienso –agregó su acompañante, mientras rebuscaba entre sus prendas por posiblemente una lista.

–Déjame adivinar: unos bollos de pan, azúcar, carne de cordero y una tela negra –ante la expresión de sorpresa y el sonrojo en el rostro de Arthur, soltó una carcajada.

–¡Nos van a escuchar! –nuevamente lo miró a los ojos, para depositar un beso en su frente mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Arthur rodó los ojos, sonriendo– Más te vale que no sea más hermosa que yo, Rana.

Aunque habían pasado ya muchos años, Francis seguía profundamente agradecido con la generosidad de la gente de su villa. Sino ¿cómo habría conocido al amor de su vida?


End file.
